


【高文咕哒男】忏悔录

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: 忏悔词有借鉴。
Relationships: 高文咕哒
Kudos: 3





	【高文咕哒男】忏悔录

主，我有罪，我请求您的宽恕。

我罪大恶极，无法在您的光耀面前抬起头。我的罪恶使我灵魂痛苦，就如同被烈火烧炙。

如果您依旧存在于这个众生消亡的末世，请无论如何给您可怜的信徒一点指引，勿让他迷失在道路上，或者渴死在沙漠里。

我背叛了我的妻子。虽说男人不必忠于一个女人，可上升至英灵座的我从未想过这段感情如此浓烈，使得我全身心的浸入其中，几乎将我的发妻忘记。

我背叛了我的骑士道。我无比清醒我的先责是守护主人的城池，向我的主人行驶我的忠诚。但我无法控制对同僚们的嫉妒。嫉妒，完美的骑士本该与这项罪责无缘，而现今它却像藤蔓一样缠绕于我，将我折磨。

我也背叛了您，我的主。我爱上了一个男人。

您的信徒现在是如此的自责，恨不得将这些见不得人的心思挖空了去，好减轻灵魂上的痛苦。可这些罪恶却等同于生命。我若是想要剜除它们，必将将剑尖指向自己的心脏；而我却又肩负着御主的期望，我的剑只能为御主而挥舞。

他将我召唤，将我从英灵座上拉下来，给予我再一次的生命。我也得与从前的王，亚瑟，和各位圆桌的同僚们再次相见，解除误会，使得我的生前圆满。在此我是无比感谢我现在的御主，视他为唯一的主人。爱护，敬重，遵从他。

而现在的我却无法像刚刚被召唤来一样，对御主毫无保留的遵从和爱护。我嫉妒其他同僚比我更得御主的青睐；我嫉妒每一位能够得到允许，进入御主房间的从者。您的信徒是清醒的，明白这些嫉妒的情绪是恶果，是不容存在于骑士身上的黑点；可又无法阻止对御主一点一滴的遐想。若是御主能因为我而展露笑颜，我愿意奉献上我的一切，包括我视为生命的骑士道，和我生而为人的良心。

主，您的信徒还做了不可被原谅，绝对不义的事。即使一点点，也请您在梦中降于我启发，让我不至于因懊悔而失去理智，良心受尽谴责而夜不能寐。

我曾多次潜进御主的房间，偷偷用他换洗下的衣裤手淫。这罪恶的行为给予我快感，让我高潮。我想与他行夫妻之间事，与他同寝。我肖想他许久，明白男人之间的性是可憎的，必要被处|死，可我无法控制这个念头。您要想伊甸园的毒蛇，我就是被欺骗吃下苹果的夏娃。我因这罪恶和堕落变得懦弱，祈求能多苟活几日，好让我享尽他。

主，您的信徒罪大恶极，犯尽了无数的不义之事。他从被人赞誉的完美的骑士，堕落到肖想主人的小人。他如同迷路的羊羔，被撒旦引诱吃下苹果的夏娃。请您垂怜，从天上降下启示，免了他的债，救他脱离凶恶，使他远离地狱的折磨。


End file.
